An Accident
by Firah-Von-Nightflame
Summary: A Fan fiction Featuring the adventures of Naruto and Sasuke. The begining of Yaoi-ness. enjoy! Warning- NaruXSasu and SasuXNaru. :D
1. Appartment

Dedicated to Gabby, Emily, Marina and all anti-SasuXNaru fans I know.

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the following characters in Naruto or the series itself. I do own the complex theme of the story and the ambition I have for writing it. **Don't worry it's clean. I have a plot so it wont just jump into Yoai. **

Chapter one

The Key

It was dark. A young boy with blonde spiky hair firmly held onto his stomach, as he groaned. He was extremely hungry, having eaten nothing in weeks. He was fourteen, all he owned at the moment was the empty pit of a stomach and a sense of loneliness. The shops and people outside the alley he was currently in rejected him in this cold night.

He used to own an apartment until one day he came back from school to find it engulfed by flames. It soon burned to the ground. The Third Hokage imprisoned the humans responsible for it; that is, if you can consider them to be human. Naruto could barely stay awake in class, therefore his work ethic sucked and his world was slipping before him. The people of the village seemed to hate him. He didn't know why. Iruka scowled the young boy almost every day. He always seemed to say. "Why can't you be like Sasuke?"

Who would want to be like Sasuke? He lost his entire clan in one day. He good at everything, He got all the attention.

"Hell, I want to be like Sasuke." The young boy muttered hopelessly to himself. At least Sasuke had a home. He heard footsteps, he looked up to see the Third Hokage, Sarutobi.

"Naruto, there you are. I have good news for you. I found a place for you to stay." Sarutobi announced, sticking out a hand to help Naruto off the floor where he was sitting. Naruto's face brightened as he got up.

"Really! Are you serious?" Naruto exclaimed as he stood up.

"You will also have a roommate." The sound of a roommate made Naruto ten times happier than he was a second ago. He was literally jumping up and down.

"Who is it Hokage? You gotta tell me!" Naruto cheered, waving his hands in the air.

"His name is," The Hokage was suddenly cut off by a loud shout in the shop street.

"COME BACK HERE! YOU CAN'T Take THAT IT'S NOT FOR SALE!!" A Shopkeepers voice screamed, the sound of gunfire was heard.

"Hold on Naruto, I got to deal with this." Sarutobi ran onto the street summoned five clones, two of them got people to calm down one healed the injured man who got shot in the leg and the real Sarutobi caught the bandit and took him to jail.

"That was awesome!" Naruto roared, energetically as Sarutobi watched two black ops take the bandit away, a third black op took the merchandise and returned it. "Man I wanna be Hokage one day!"

Sarutobi walked back to Naruto.

"where was I?...Oh you new roommate is Sasuke."

"WHAT!?" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs in bewilderment.

"Well, Iruka told me how you two don't get along I was hoping this would solve the problem." Sarutobi explained. "unless you don't want a house to live in."

"no it's fine! Here give me the key and the address and I will go now." Naruto Exclaimed, Sarutobi did just that.

"Now then when you find it be sure to say hi to Sasuke for me. If you'll excuse me, I have more important matters to report to." Sarutobi vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Damn it!!" Naruto cursed under his breath. He then walked out of the alley way and reluctanctly turned toward Sasuke's apartment.

When Sasuke first heard that he'd have to share an apartment with Naruto, he rushed to clean the house. He certainly didn't want Naruto to think he was sloppy. He also stocked up the fridge and the cabinets. When He was finally done he sat on a couch and waited 'til Naruto finally showed his face.

Naruto scratched the spot in the back of his head and slowly walked up the stairs. Naruto was annoyed and slightly nervous. He had never lived with anyone before. Not to mention the person he was going to live with was something like his sworn enemy. Each step was a step closer to Sasuke's house and each step came down slowly. Naruto carefully examined the numbers of each door, until he came to the right one. Taking a deep breath he put the key in the door knob and unlocked the door ripping the door open entering the apartment. He pulled off his shoes and entered the living room and found Sasuke who just glared at him. Irritated Naruto glared back.

"Loser."

"Shit for brains."

"Dunce."

If looks could kill they would both be dead and this Fanfiction would come to an end, which is so unlike me. So, I shall continue this tale.

Naruto unwillingly took a seat next to Sasuke, while trying to come up with another insult.

"Show off."

Sasuke Smirked. "Is that the best you could come up with, moron?"

Naruto crossed his arms. 'I thought something would change because we are not in school.' Inner Naruto complained. Sasuke stood up and walked toward the kitchen.

"Let me get this straight, I can't stand you." Sasuke didn't even look back to Naruto's reaction.

"Well, I can't stand you either!" Naruto shouted jumping up from the couch.

Sasuke walked closer to his room. "Glad we have that settled. Enjoy the couch." He walked into his room and slammed the door. For him life got very interesting.

Naruto twitched in irritation as he discovered a blanket and a pillow piled on the side of the couch. Naruto pulled of his goggles and his headband. He then pulled the blanket on him so that it covered his body. He closed his eyes and rolled over. Tomorrow marked three days before the exam. Living with Sasuke was going to be extremely annoying.


	2. The Memorial Stone

I don't own Naruto. But I own the plots. Thanx for the review-

sandsibscrazy.

I am not letting you down so here's the next chapter.

* * *

-chapter 2-

**Sasuke P.O.V**

It was morning and I woke up and got out of bed. As usual I began my usual routine. I did fifty pushups and went in the bathroom to take a shower. Unlucky for me somebody else was in there first.

"SASUKE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" A voice shouted, Naruto was standing butt naked, dripping wet having just stepped out of the shower.

"SHIT!" I shouted as I was suddenly punched out of the room. Naruto slammed the door shut. Flinching at what I just saw I returned to my room. 'Oh god the image won't go away!!' I sobbed inside. My face was red I could feel it. I just hope nobody else finds out about this. I didn't know what to do. How could this happen on his first day in my house? Shouldn't I be the one getting dibs on the first shower. I am so screwed if anyone finds out about this. but boy did he look hot naked. WHat am I thinking. Noo!! This couldn't be happening!! I was turningg gay..This was all Naruto's fault. Yes it had to be. The beautiful image. "Ugh" I hit myself in the face hoping that the image would be get out of my mind, but it didn't help the least bit. I heard Naruto leave the restroom. I waited a few minutes before going in there myself. I wanted to avoid a confrontation while I could. I turned on the water and then pulled my clothes off. I stepped in the water.

"COLD!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I slammed the water off and grabbed my towel and put it on. "Naruto this is your doing." I muttered. Not only had Naruto scared my mind but he completely ruined my daily shower. I quickly dried myself off and put on new clothes. 'I am going to murder that loser' I thought completely inconvenienced.

**-End Of Sasuke P.O.V.-  
**

-mean while-

Naruto sat on the kitchen table shoving ramen down his throat, trying to forget the last half hour of his life, failing ultimately to do so. Naruto wondered what Sasuke thought of his figure. Not that he card he was just curious. Sighing, Naruto slurped his ramen in peace.

"Baka-na!!" Sasuke cursed hitting Naruto upside the head sending him across the room. Naruto got up rubbing the bump that was now on his head.

"You're the Baka-na!! You came in the bathroom without knocking and saw me naked!" Naruto shouted angrily pointing at him.

"Like I care, this is my house after all."

"But that is just rude."

"So, live with it."

"I will not."

"Your penis is small."

"What!!"

You heard me, or did you go deaf?"

"Why you-.. bastard!" Naruto shouted running at Sasuke aiming to punch him. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand a second before impact.

"You're such a loser." Sasuke flung him across the room again. Naruto smashed into the wall falling to the ground. He attempted to get up again but failed. "Now that you're out of my way I am going to class see you." With that Sasuke walked out of the apartment.

**Naruto P.O.V. **

I was steamed, that damned Sasuke beat me again. Only this time outside of class.

'He's really annoying.' Came a voice in the back of my head. When ever that voice said something, I always got a creepy feeling in my stomach. I wanted to know what was up with that creepy voice and feeling. I couldn't help it. It was just so odd being there. I have no idea where it's coming form or why it's there. So, Far I have had no luck on the subject. I put on my shoes and opened the door heading for school. I still couldn't believe Sasuke say me naked, of all things. As I walked down the street I heard the same whispers as usual. A great many of them where talking, talking about how I acted or calling me names. I really didn't care much. But this was really starting to tick me off. An old guy who was obviously drunk walked up to me. "Get out of here nobody wants you here." He sounded angry and drunk. I know I shouldn't have let those words effect me but they did.

I was stunned holding back tears I walked past the old guy. There were kids who were playing with a ball, they stopped when I was passing and glared at me. I ran away. I ran all the way to the memorial stone.

"Why?!" I started to sob, the tears slid down my cheeks like ice, they were cold and salty. I cried, I tried to wipe my tears but they would not stop coming. Why? Why was everyone mean to me? What had I ever done to deserve this? The world around me seemed to spin out of my control. Everyone around me seemed so out of my grasp.

"WHY?!" I shouted at the sky, I know nobody heard my cries, my frustration, nobody noticed m as a human being. Why? I knew I would probably never get an answer. I was doomed, from the first moment I was alive in this village. I wish I could run away. Get as far away from everybody in the village. But was that possible?

Damn it, I am human! I have a body, mind and Soul. Why can't anybody see that? (for the most part this is untrue Hinata saw him for what he was but he didn't see Hinata.) The whole village hated me. Sarutobi only ensured that I still lived but why? So I can be tortured. I know I have whiskers how they got there I don't know. I always asked Sarutobi how I got them but he would always avoid the answer. I had a dream, to be the best Hokage ever. I won't let hopeless people ruin me. "I will be Hokage." I muttered. "How are you supposed to accomplish that when you are crying like that?" Sarutobi's voice asked.

**-END OF Naruto P.O.V. –**

Naruto quickly wiped the tears out of his eyes before he turned to look at Sarutobi. Naruto frowned, there was no way to show his unhappiness. "What do you want?" Naruto asked crossing his arms.

"Listen Naruto, I know you didn't do anything to those people. I know you didn't. It's not completely your fault that they don't like you." Sarutobi explained.

"Then why? And Why do I have whiskers?" Naruto asked. Sarutobi sighed. It was time to tell Naruto the truth.

"Naruto, the marks on your stomach is a sealing jutsu. This jutsu keeps something locked inside you." Sarutobi mentioned. Naruto looked at him.

"The seal locks what inside me?" Naruto questioned.

"The Nine-tail fox." Sarutobi replied. Naruto stared at him wide eyed.


End file.
